User talk:Iaashadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Crossover Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iaashadow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Darkblood234 (Talk) 22:56, February 12, 2011 What's up? I created this wiki on my own. The purpose of this wiki is to combine Sonic and other games together. (Like sonic vorteX!) Darkblood234 14:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) (beware the vorteX!) Try bringing some people over! Darkblood234 14:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) If you have any game ideas, then post them on the "Ideas" page. Darkblood234 15:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) What's an admin? Darkblood234 19:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) We need a 3rd Admin. (Yea, i said third. Your an admin, dude.) Darkblood234 19:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I am also on: Onechanbara Wikia Address: http://onechanbara.wikia.com/wiki/Onechanbara_Wiki You can join if you want. This wiki is almost dead. You can help by adding pages. Darkblood234 20:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, are you there? Darkblood234 20:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you on OneChanbara wiki? Darkblood234 22:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) What's up, Shad? Got any ideas for the site? Darkblood234 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) More pages, huh? I have more girls from the onechanbara series we could add. Remember the address I gave you? Use that. Darkblood234 15:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 15:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No worries, dude. I asked User:Amyroselove and Find the computer room to be here. they'll probably show up later. Darkblood234 15:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I need a good pic of Knuckles for his page. (Don't forget, i'm an admin, 2.) Darkblood234 16:10, February 19, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, can u add me as an admin? My own wiki doesn't think i'm in charge. Darkblood234 16:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What's up, Shad? I'm still trying to figure out which characters I should add to the site. Darkblood234 13:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, dude. I'll update the character page. The sid character page must go . They need their own pages. Darkblood234 14:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I've added 2 more Onechanbara characters, dude. Darkblood234 17:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Shad! Anything new happening here? Darkblood234 13:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) What's up, Shad? I noticed you were on a new wiki, too. You have any ideas that I should add here? Darkblood234 21:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Shad! I'm still thinking on the main theme for sonic vorteX. What do you think it should be? Darkblood234 12:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) What's up, Shad? I'm still trying to get people to move to this wiki. Do you know some people that I know that you could bring over? Darkblood234 12:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Shad! What's new? I am the Eggman 14:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) (Darkblood234) Shad, are u there? I've been trying to talk to you for the past few days. The Witch Hunter 15:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) (User: Darkblood234) PS: Im going to change my sig. Later today, my new sig is Black Blood.